memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Risa
Removed Took some stuff out: * Risa at night with its two moons (2152). * A lakeside resort on Risa, with a large Horga'hn in the foreground (2373). * The two suns of Risa set -- :Could I add Risa Sunset back in again? -- Rebel Strike 14:53, 30 May 2005 (UTC) Deleted scene According to a deleted scene from (found in the ENT Season 1 DVD), Risa has three moons and a gravity approximately equal to Earth's sea level. The scene establishes that T'Pol visited Risa prior to 2151, although she did not learn what the planet's oceans were like. She was told there were good restaurants on Risa (either she didn't visit any of the restaurants while there, or, being Vulcan, she found it too hard to say what a "good" restaurant was). During her visit to the planet, T'Pol meditated in an isolation chamber filled with warm alluvion mud. This is all info that could be added to the page. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:40, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I would expect nearly every planet encountered in Star Trek to have earthlike gravity at its surface, for obvious reasons... 04:48, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Binary star system A binary starsystem? Was it said in the episode it is a binary starsystem? Then thats an error cause it's impossible to get a planet in a stable orbit in a binary starsystem. The planet would be pulled towards the two (or more)stars, inevitably. :There's an image of the sun(s)set on risa, and yes, they have at least two suns. It's also worth noting that while I was looking for this image, I found an image of them having at least two moons See here. Hm, it seems the two suns image is from DS9's "Let He Who Is Without Sin...", and that I don't know where a link to that is. - AJHalliwell 18:13, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::ST sickbay for example, the last image. It has to be noted that a planet has to have its orbit within the habitable zone of one star which is usually compared to the distance between two binaries very close, so that the gravity aspect would not have a such great effect on the planet. The planet would only circle around one star with the other one being far away -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:18, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) "Then thats an error cause it's impossible to get a planet in a stable orbit in a binary starsystem." Than you're not up to speed on things. Scientists have discovered a TRInary system, and yes, there's at least one planet obiting it, though it's a gas giant. I don't see why a Binary system would be any different. :::There have also, um, been a zillion Trek planets said to orbit binary star systems... or trinaries. Like, um, Vulcan... 01:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Why German? Risa was named from the German word Reise, which means "travel" or "trip" ''<< Are you sure? i thing it dosnt sounds like "Reise"(i am German)... is this a canon information? --Shisma 19:51, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Canon isn't the word, when it comes to background observations. Nevertheless, I would like to see it at least confirmed, as this appears to be a single contributors inclusion, and not from any source I'm aware of. --Alan del Beccio 00:10, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Seconded; although it is a feasible observation, it it quite useless without a source to back it up, seeing as there are many feasible etymologies (I for one always thought it came from the English "risible" or the French "ris"). --Fraek 12:08, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::Struck the request for citation for the Latin word Risa under the German reference. Why require it for the Latin and not for the German when anybody can look it up in any dictionary, on-line or otherwise. Risus, Risa is Latin for laughter. ::::I removed both the background notes: ::::* "Risa" was derived from the German word ''Reise, which means "travel" or "trip".'' ::::* "Risa" is old Latin meaning laughter. ::::The first had an incite tag. Unless we've got a source saying Risa was intended to be named after either of these words, I think it should be removed. ::::I'm not a big fan of these uncited "X means vaguely related word in Y language" notes. Take enough languages and you could probably put one of these notes on every planet/species/alien page.– Cleanse 11:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Risa in "Inside Man" Okay, I know this is a minor bit, but since we've had some discussions lately about citing sources and what can be considered a valid source, I'd like to bring this up here. This started when I wanted to find out, when the Risian logo that is depicted in the Star Trek: Star Charts was actually seen on screen in an episode or a movie. As can be read here: File talk:Beach, Inside Man.jpg, the logo was seen in on a towel, but it was not mentioned in the episode that the planet Troi is relaxing on is Risa. Another variety of the logo, with a horga'hn in the foreground can also be found on the net. Well, I found Geoffrey Mandel's homepage and decided to ask him, were the logo is from and why it looks different (not green but colourful) in the Star Charts. And I was very happy when I got a reply. Here it is: :I designed the Risa logo for "Inside Man," and I think we used in the first season of Enterprise in addition to the beach towels. I didn't do the horga'hn version, but I remember Mike Okuda saying that he thought it should have a horga'hn, so perhaps he added it later. The "official" version is the one in Star Charts, although they couldn't afford to do the beach towels in color. :Best, :Geoff I replied, because I wanted to be absolutely sure that the beach-planet in "Inside Man" was supposed to be Risa, I also asked for permission to share this information. Here's the second reply: :It was definitely Risa in the script of "Inside Man." I guess the Risa logo could also be a beach club logo, but it was intended as a planetary logo (I recall production designer Richard James asking for something that looked like Club Med). Feel free to pass along this info to anyone who might be interested. Okay, before I add this info to the various relevant pages, I'd just like to know what others think of this source of information and how to handle these bits of background information. And again: Thanks alot to Geoffrey Mandel who took the time to answer my orginal inquiry, greatly appreciated! :-) --Jörg 16:41, 7 May 2006 (UTC) ::Good research... I guess what I think of using that information can be found on the "Canon Policy" talk page - if you want to read through all that, that is. The short version: For the better part of the last 2.5 year, it was sufficient to just add "background information" as background information (that is, indented/italicized, or in a separate section titled "Background information"). Unless the connection has been made in canon material, there's no need for speculation to be added to the main text of any article. -- Cid Highwind 16:56, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :::If absolutely nothing else, I agree with Cid Highwind in that it should be used in the background information. It seems like an interesting reference to make, and one that people might be interested in knowing. -- Sulfur 17:07, 7 May 2006 (UTC) A Member of the Federation? From whence comes the information that Risa is a Federation member? I don't recall seeing this stated in my admittedly hurried review of the relevant scripts, and writer Ron Moore claims that it isn't . -Guest, 19:17, 9 Feb 2007 :DS9 states it is in the Federation I'm pretty sure... 05:23, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :: If that is the case, then the Romulans must have been violatinh Federation space when they captured La Forge (who was 3 hours from Risa at shuttlepod speeds) in . However, if that is not the case, and Risa is not in Federation space, then it seems justified for a such a brash move so as to capture a shuttlepod in its tractor beam, and then just "hang out" with it, so close to Risa, rather than taking it aboard and recloaking. (In which case, might also suggest that it is near Romulan space.) --Alan 05:18, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::I honestly wouldn't be surprised at the Romulans violating Federation space that way. After all, they did it later in the series "Unification II". --OuroborosCobra talk 05:25, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :: Eh...an invasion of Vulcan (while traveling under cloak) and being within earshot of a major tourist attraction (while uncloaked) isn't quite even for par, regardless, "Let He Who Is Without Sin" seems to make it pretty explicit that it is in Federation space. --Alan 12:22, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Races on Risa Should this be changed to Races seen on Rise, since it is never stated that any of these races live on Risa. I also don't see the point of this in the article. It adds nothing encylopedic to the article, I think it should be removed altogether. 05:26, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Many others find it pointless, as well, which is why we typically remove those lists. --From Andoria with Love 07:31, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Appearance: TNG The Game Risa appears at the start of "The Game" as Riker 'vacations' there. Should this be added to the list of appearances? Location I would really like to know how they came up with using Epsilon Ceti B for Risa? If you look at Star Trek Star Charts book Epsilon Ceti B is in the Beta quad and the first thing you read on the wiki is that "Risa was a popular tourist destination in the Alpha Quadrant since at least the 22nd century. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights")". Anyone??? Visitations The Visitations section states in the second paragraph that in 2152, several crewmembers of the Enterprise NX-01 spend three days and three nights on Risa, but this information is taken from the episode ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights". Having just seen it, it really seems to depict the events of two, not three, days. Care to correct that? Daniel 21:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Thanks. Tom (talk) 21:59, July 28, 2013 (UTC)